Clean
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: A series of fluffy and sweet oneshots with various characters. Open to requests! Rated T to be safe and for mentions of sex, but there will be no sex. Enjoy!
1. Kili

Kili brushed her hair out of her face as he sat down on the end next to her. He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead. He rubbed her shoulders and spoke soft words to her. He did everything he possibly could to calm her down.

"You are very close. How are you feeling?" She turned her head, resting her head against his chest. She was terrified.

"I'm scared. I don't think I can do this." She spoke her fears against his chest, as if it would make them dissipate.

"You can do this amrâlimê. I know you can. We're going to have a baby." She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his heart beating in his chest. The handsome warrior prince, the dwarf prince and father of their child, was the only thing keeping her sane and calm.

"We're going to have a baby and you're going to be an amazing mother." She felt a kiss to her forehead. Kili was there with her. Kili was here.

"Kili, your mother and uncle would like to come in." She grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut. She was having contractions. She was closer as the minutes ticked by.

"Let them in." She barely managed to utter the words when a sharp pain shot up her back. She threw her head against the pillow and groaned.

"How is she?" Dis, Kili's mother stood on the other side of the bed.

"She's ready. It's time. It's time to push. You're about to have a baby." She bit her lip, hard. She was not ready for this. Not at all.

"You can do this, sweetheart." She felt another contraction hit her. She gripped the sheets with her hands and let out a loud groan that quickly turned into a scream. She pushed with all her strength, despite feeling like she was getting ripped in half.

"It's okay...you can do this. We are all here for you." Another scream left her lips. She pushed again and took a break.

"Talk to her Kili." She felt pain. All she felt was pain.

"You're doing amazing my love. We'll meet our baby soon. Our baby will have your eyes and your smile. Our baby will my mischevious streak." She listened to the sounds of Kili speaking softly in her ear, as she pushed and screamed.

She could do this. She could do this.

"Almost there, just one more big push!" She pushed her hips down into the bed and gave one final push, her body hitting its limit.

"Do you hear that? My love! Our baby! Listen to our baby cry." Weak. She felt weak. She was so tired, so weak.

"A boy! A healthy baby boy!" She let go of the sheets and angled her head. She wanted to see their son.

"He's beautiful, my love." She reached out her arms and waited for their son. Once their son was in her arms, she pulled him to her chest. She looked down at his pudgy, bloody little face and felt her heart melt.

"Hello my love. I've been waiting for you. I'm so glad to finally meet you." She pressed her lips to his face, despite him still being bloody and unclean.

"Our son..." She looked at him with such pride and love. She had a son with the man she loved.

"Kili...he's got your nose." She looked up at Kili, his arm draped around her shoulders and his lips found her temple. He was more proud of her and their son, than anything else in his life.

"Can I hold him?" Her eyes went to Dis and Thorin, and now Fili. They were all standing beside her bed, their eyes misty. She placed another kiss to his forehead and held her son out, in her arms.

"We haven't chosen any names. We have talk about boys and girl names, but haven't chosen a boys name yet." She looked over at Kili and gave him a soft smile as his mother grabbed their son.

Dis held their son in her arms, cradling the small bundle to her chest. Her eyes were glued to the tiny, squirming newborn.

"I've never been prouder of you my son. You gave us an heir. A beautiful, strong heir." She felt her eyes starting to close as the excitement and exhaustion hit her. She had a son, and she had just given birth.

"I think we should let the new mother rest." Her energy left her. She placed her head back on Kili's chest and kept in there. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep now.

"We'll be back later, alright?" All she could do was nod.

She would rest and Kili would be there watching over her and their son doing what he did best; protecting his family.

* * *

So I'm doing fluff one shots now! So request if you'd like!


	2. Dwalin

"Just go over there and give it to him." Fili Sat on one side of you, with Kili on the other. They first sat down with the intention of pulling a prank, but when they saw here sitting alone, casually and inconspicuously glancing at Dwalin, they knew to take a different road.

"Look just go over and hand him the bowl." You leaned back and looked over at the warrior dwarf in question. He was sitting with his back against a tree, battle axe in his hands, sharpening the blade.

"I am not going over here! Are you out of your mind? He doesn't like me as it is and now uoinwnt me to go over there and give him a bowl of stew while his axe is in his lap?" You couldn't believe Fili and Kili wanted you to go up to him and give him the bowl, when they were perfectly fine doing it himself.

"Are you scared of Dwalin? You are aren't you?" You narrowed your eyes. You had survived trolls and a pack of orcs, and lecherous men when you stopped in towns and villages. You were hardly afraid then, but now? You were terrified.

The dwarf made it no secret that he wasn't fond of you, and he made it no secret that he didn't want you around him. Every time you tried to talk to him, or even look at him for more than a minute, he gave you a hardened glare and turned away. Or he would mutter in his language something you weren't sure you wanted to know.

"I am not afraid." And yet you sat beside Fili and Kili, lying to them. You wanted to appear tough and strong, and unafraid. You wanted to appear brave; unlike the whimpering woman you were. Inside your head of course.

"Then go give it to him." You stood and grabbed the bowl from them, ignoring their snickering. You would give to him and you would not be afraid.

Slowly, and cautiously, you approached the warrior. He was inspecting his battle axe, his thumb running every so slightly on the blade, only stopping when you stood in front of him. You felt your throat clench at the sight of him.

He was an imposing dwarf. He had muscles bigger than your thigh and with his long black hair and his tattoos on his head and tattoos on his knuckles, you were terrified.

"Uhh...Dwalin...food...Kili and Fili..." You squeaked and handed him the bowl and then turned on your heel and fled back to your bed roll. You could hear Fili and Kili laughing behind you and you grit your teeth.

"Shut up!" You grabbed a book from your bag and chucked it at their heads, feeling satisfied when you heard at least one of them groan.

"Idiots.."

* * *

After the incident with the stew, you felt his eyes on you more often. You tried to ignore it, but his gaze was heavy, and it was hard to ignore. But still you tried. You wouldn't look at him as he passed you in the camp, and you would avoid his gaze at supper, as you were all sitting around the fire. You tried to avoid him in general.

You tried to spend your time with Bilbo, as much as possible, finding the hobbit made quite good company. Of course, Thorin, your fearless leader often gave you some dirty looks. You were sure there was something going on between the pair of them, and you thought Thorin was less than pleased with having to share Bilbo's time.

But he was a good friend and you could talk to him about this whole situation. And you did talk to him. You talked to him as much as possible. That is until Thorin came up and quickly ended the conversation.

"You have your own badgûn. Bother him and not mine." You furrowed your eyebrows, your gaze following Thorin and Bilbo, as he steered him away, leaving you alone and once again confused.

"I don't know what that means!" You huffed and continued to sit on the ground with your arms crossed and a pout on your face. You could feel his heady gaze on you, making you squirm where you sat.

Sighing, you pushed yourself off the ground and looked around for the tall and intimidating warrior. He was sitting near the edge of their little camp, weapon in hand, as audial, watching.

"Dwalin!" You walked over to him and crossed your arms. You were going to confront him about his staring, give him a piece of your mind, and then ask him what the hell badgûn meant.

But as you stood in front of him, arms crossed and a 'tough' look on your face, you felt your mind to blank. All you could do was stare at him, feeling a blush work it's way up your neck and cheeks.

"Umm...I-I want to know why..." You could feel more sets of eyes on you and the handsome warrior dwarf. You could hear Fili and Kili snickering in the background, clearly amused. And you could feel the gazes of the other dwarves on the pair of you.

"Umm..." You heard more laughing and you dropped your head slightly, embarrassed that you couldn't find your words. Why was this so hard?

"Itkit! Idbritu!" He spoke harshly and then the stares and the snickering stopped. You slowly raised your head and bit your lip.

You had a crush on the imposing warrior. You knew Fili and Kili knew and you told Bilbo. You found Dwalin to be an interesting dwarf, and very attractive. Despite not speaking to him much, you still found yourself infatuated with the handsome dwarf.

"Insid." The way he spoke his language, khuzdul, made a shiver go up your spine. You had no idea what he was saying, but you liked the way it sounded.

"He wants you to sit." Balin, his brother and the kinder of the pair, was giving you a smile with a hidden meaning.

Still, you sat and crossed your legs. You still tried to find your words and speak without being a bumbling mess. But Dwalin made you nervous and it was hard.

"Umm...What does badgûn mean?" You saw him look up from his battle axe, an almost scared expression on his face. He looked hesitant to answer you.

"It means dream man." You flushed and covered your cheeks with your hands, turning your gaze from the dwarf to the ground. Thorin had called Dwalin your dream man. Perhaps you weren't so secretive about your crush as you thought.

"Oh. T-thank you." You made every excuse in the book, in your mind, to get up and leave. But you couldn't.

"Dwalin? What do your tattoos mean?" With minimal stuttering and bumbling, you had managed to get a full sentence out.

"If you d-don't mind me a-asking." Again the bumbling came back. But Dwalin didn't appear to mind. He gave you a small smile and motioned to the fallen tree he was sitting on. He wanted you to sit beside him?

Slowly, you stood and sat beside him, your legs and arms brushing, sending shivers down your spin and sending your mind into a tailspin.

"Ya really want to know?" You nodded your head and leaned in, unaware of the camps hushed tones and lingering stares.

* * *

It had been a week since you had asked about his tattoos. Now you knew he was staring at you and you welcomed it. You didn't shy away from his lingering gaze when you were sitting in camp, or the way he watched you on the road.

You didn't mind the way he walked behind you, watching out for you. You found it very sweet and endearing, unlike anything you had witnessed before from the warrior. And best of all, the best thing to come out of this strange friendship between the two of you, was the termination of Fili and Kili's pranks on you.

They had tried once, to scare you. They jumped out of some bushes and gave you a mini-heart attack. You screamed loudly and tripped over your own two feet, only to be picked up by the large dwarf and cradled to his chest. His eyes were set on Fili and Kili, a heated glare pointed their way.

Which was followed by angry sounding words in the dwarven language. Whatever he said, Fili and Kili got the point. And their pranks ceased.

"Lass?" Your eyes fell from the trail you were on and landed on Dwalin. The dwarf you couldn't keep your mind off of, held out his hand for you to grab as you had to climb a particularly steep path. You smiled and grabbed his hand, your own being much smaller than his, and let him help you up the steep path.

"Thank you Dwalin." You leaned over and pressed your lips to his cheek softly, blushing as he did.

When you had stopped for the night, and were getting settled, you could feel the familiar, heavy gaze on you. Watching and protecting. You bit your lip and smiled at the thought of the dwarf watching you to make sure you were safe.

"What do I do now?" You had finished setting up your bedroll and had found the closest available dwarf, which happened to be Bofur. You sat beside the friendly and energetic, hatted dwarf snd cleared your throat.

"What do ya mean lass? Ya want to pursue Dwalin?" You looked over your shoulder. He was watching you with interest.

"Well...ya I suppose so. I mean...yes. What do I do?" You saw a smirk form on Bofur's face. He leaned back on one arm while the other was holding a pipe.

"Ya gotta ask him to braid ya hair." You frowned and touched a piece of your hair, feeling confused. Why braid your hair?

"It's how dwarves symbolizing someone being courted. Well not just courted. Each braid means something different. If ya ask Dwalin to braid yer hair he'll put a courtif braid in with a fancy bead. Means you'll be off the market." You blushed and ran your hands through your hair.

"And he would be alright with that?" Bofur laughed in front of you, his pipe now resting on his bottom lip.

"The oaf would be over the moon so to speak." You bit your lip and hesitated s moment before you stood and made your way over to the handsome dwarf.

He was sitting with Balin and Thorin. And of course attached to Thorin's hip was Bilbo. You took a deep breath and sat in front of Dwalin.

"Dwalin, would you...or could you rather...braid my hair?" You kept your gaze locked to the ground. You didn't want to see his face should he decide to reject you.

"Ya want me to braid her hair?" You get a blush dusting the bridge of your nose and cheeks. You nodded and slowly looked up at him, finding not a glare on his face, but a small smile.

"Thought ya'd never ask, lassie."

* * *

Authors Note: This one is longer than I expected and at my first time at writing Dwalin so I hope I did his justice. If you have any requests just send me a message or review with your request an a few details and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Bofur

She sat on a bench in the garden of Rivendell, her arms wrapped tightly around her her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. She sighed and rest her head on her arms and closed her eyes, feeling tears forming.

She sniffled and turned her head to watch the waterfalls. The water was rushing over the cliff, nothing to stop it. Not that anyone of anything wanted to. Waterfalls were beautiful and wonderous. They were powerful and strong; unlike her.

She was not powerful or strong or brave. She was weak and slow. No one wanted her on this quest; Thorin especially. He had made that abundantly clear. He didn't want her or her brother. Ever since they left the Shire, he has told them they were burdens.

And she felt like it. She slowed them down and she couldn't fight. She couldn't defend herself and others had to always come to the rescue. She was pathetic.

She sniffled again and wiped her tears from her face. She didn't belong here. She didn't and wouldn't continue with the company. She would stay behind when they left. She would return to the shire where she belonged.

"Nobody wants me. Not even my brother..." She clamped her eyes shut and bit her tongue to stop her sobbing. She was a burden to all; or so she thought.

"Lassie? What are ya doing? You'll catch your death out here!" She ignored the voice speaking to her and turned her body, her back now facing the dwarf.

"Lass...please...we've been looking everywhere for ya. We're leaving in an hour. You got to get yer things packed." Bofur. She could tell by his deep voice and accent. It was Bofur.

"Go away." She muttered quietly, her voice would betray her if she spoke any louder.

"Lass, what's wrong? Why are ya crying?" She furiously wiped her tears away and then re-wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Go. Away!" Instead of listening, Bofur sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer, despite her fighting, and pulled her head to rest of his shoulder.

"Tell me why you're crying. I don't like seeing my lass upset." She scoffed and pushed herself away from Bofur. She turned to face him, only to see his face fall.

His smile was gone, his smirk was gone. He was staring at her with a look of deep hurt on his face. He was looking at her like she had just stolen the light out of his life. He looked at her like she was the light.

"Y/N tell me why you're crying. You don't need to cry. I'll fix it. I'll fix whatever hurt you." His hand grabbed yours and you tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"No. Don't do this. You don't pull away from me now. I won't let you. I won't let you do this." Her lip started quivering. She looked into his kind brown eyes, and she felt her resolve breaking. It was cracking like glass.

"Oh, my flower...my sunshine.." He held out his arms for her and she flung herself st him, sobbing into his chest. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms round her smaller frame and started rocking her back and forth.

His lips met the top of her head and there they stayed. When he did move, it was to rest his cheek against her head. Slowly, he started singing to her as he rocked.

"Tell me what happened to ya. I hate seeing ya cry. Not my love. Not you. I don't want you to cry. It hurts me when ya cry. Something as beautiful as you spilling tears. It's not right." Slowly she pulled away and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"N-nobody w-wants me. I'm a b-burden. I s-shouldn't have come on this t-trip." She hiccuped and tried to slow her breathing to more of a normal rate. She was hyperventilating right now, after getting so worked up.

"Nobody wants ya? Are you outta your pretty little mind? Don't you ever say that again, lads. Don't you ever repeat those words again. Do you hear me?" She looked at him, his face stern, but soft.

"Bofur I..." She was cut off by a kiss to her lips. His lips against hers, the hairs of his beard tickling her skin.

"Don't you ever say that again. Don't you say nobody wants you and you're a burden cause its far from the truth. Yer not a burden! And people want you. I want you near me. And you coming on this trip has been the best thing to happen to me lass." She half laugh/half sobbed.

"It's true. Ya think a grumpy old dwarf like me woulda expected to be taken by a beautiful little hobbit like yourself? I thought my days for finding a woman were over. Then I saw your pretty little smile and your big doe eyes and my heart was no longer my own." She cracked a smile and giggled along Bofur' chuckle.

"You were so cute. Everything's about ya. I stared at ya half the night I swear. Had to pinch myself. I thought there was no way an angel coulda been among us men." Lips on her lips. Lips on her forehead. Lips against her cheek. He was peppering her face with kisses.

"Bofur!" She squealed on his lap as his hands found she tickle spot. She squirmed and threw her head back, laughing. He didn't stop until she almost fell off his lap. Then he stopped and smiled down at her.

"Don't say we don't need ya lass. I need ya. I need my beautiful hobbit. Forget the others. They don't get ya. I get ya. I found ya first and I'm keeping ya." She scoffed and smacked his arm.

"You are just as flirty as Kili, if not more so." A chuckle passed his lips.

"The prince flirts because he can. I flirt because I need to. I need to win the heart of my bonnie hobbit." She sighed as he felt his arms tightening around her waist, pulling her back flush against his chest.

"I need you lassie. I can't lose you." She sighed and felt her eyes starting to close. She was snuggled into his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. He placed a kiss to her forehead and then started rocking her back and forth again; signing softly in her ear.

"I need my amrâlimê."


	4. Legolas

It was a promise you were supposed to keep. It was a promise between Dale and Mirkwood. A promise and an arrangement that would benefit the two parties. You were scared however. You were terrified. How were you supposed to marry someone you had only seen once, or twice at the most.

And now you were supposed to be married.

"Y/N, he is here." Legolas. Your betrothed was here. For you. To get married. You sighed and fixed the bottom of your dress. You turned in front of the mirror, one more time, and then finally you left the room. You descended the stairs, one hand on the railing and the other clutching the locket at your chest. It had been your mothers and it was all you had to remember her by.

"Y/N, you look as beautiful as the stars in the heavens." You blushed and looked down as you stood in front of the handsome prince. It was not like you to be shy, normally, but you were scared. Why would a prince find you worthy to be his future bride? Why would he find you worthy to be his future queen?

"Melamin, do not hide your face from me and do not bow. You have no reason to bow. Not to me. Not you." A hand was under your chin, softly raising your head to look at the handsome prince. He smiled softly at you and leaned in, his mouth brushing your cheeks.

"I'm sorry my prince." Again, you lowered your head, but this time there was a blush dusting your cheeks and nose.

"Please...call me Legolas. You do not need to be so formal with me. We are to be married." You nodded and once again looked at him. You held trepidation in your heart and mind. You didn't want to lose your heart so easily to Legolas, and you feared that you would. And your mind, you knew you should've gotten a choice. Or at least the illusion of a choice. But you had neither.

"My Prince, we should be leaving." This was it, you were now going to leave your childhood home for Mirkwood, a place you had only dreamed about. Sighing, you turned to your father and siblings, trying to keep your emotions in check.

"I'll miss you." You bit your lip and hugged your youngest sister, your eyes watering. You had watched her grow and wished to continue to watch her grow. She had become so independent and fiery.

"Don't go, Y/N. I don't want you to leave." Your arms tightened around her frame, your head coming to rest on top of hers.

"I have to go. And you have to promise me something." You kneels in front of her, dress be damned. You placed your hands on her arms and smiled.

"You promise me that you will be good. You will be respectful and kind to all you meet. You will give them a chance to be good. But promise me you won't be walked all over." Your sister nodded and you gave her another tight hug before standing.

"Tilda, let your sister go." You frowned and stepped back. Sigrid wasn't looking st you, not because she didn't want to, but because she would cry and that would make you cry.

"Bain..." You gave him a tight hug and then gave Sigrid one. You didn't care if you cried, she'd need this.

"My prince..." You heard Legolas snap back in elvish and you smiled and mentally thanked him.

"You will be okay. Legolas will treat you well and you will be taken care of. Do not be afraid. You will not be harmed." A hand came to rest at your waist.

"We will come back and visit. I am not cruel. I would not keep her from her family." You felt relief washing over you in waves. Legolas would let you return.

"You need to go." Her father pressed s kiss to her forehead and then stepped back. Your eyes wandered over your family and you bit your lip, hard. You couldn't say goodbye. You couldn't leave. You were scared.

"My lady, we must hurry if we want to make good time." You frowned and stepped away from your family. Inch by inch felt like miles by miles.

"It's okay, melamin. You can return, so don't be upset." You sniffled and nodded your head. You grabbed Legolas outstretched arm and followed him out of your house and to the horses waiting for you.

"Go on. I'll be behind you." You placed one foot on the stirrup and pulled yourself on. You felt the saddle shift and then warmth from behind you.

"I will protect you. You will be safe with me." His voice sounded like silk and you couldn't stop the shiver from running down your spine, as he spoke into your ear.

"Thank you."

* * *

You lie awake inside the tent while Legolas was on guard. He thought you sleeping, but you couldn't sleep. Your mind was running a mile a minute. You couldn't stop thinking of your future life in Mirkwood and what it would include.

"Melamin?" You turned your head as Legolas stepped into the tent and frowned deeply. He stood at the entrance, watching you for a moment before he came to lie beside you.

"I can't sleep. I've tried." Plus you were used to sharing a room with sigrid. You were not used to being alone.

"I'm sorry." When Legolas lay beside you, you turned to face him and then slowly inched closer until his arms wrapped around you, pulling you flush against him.

"It's okay. I'm here." You had started to cry, the toll of the day finally hitting you. You grabbed his tunic tightly in his hands as you sobbed into his chest. His arms tightened aroind you, creating a caccoon.

"It's okay to cry, Y/N. You are going to be living in a strange place with people like you but unlike you. You will be a princess. It will strange and different but don't worry. I will be there for you." Your eyes started to close as you started to calm down to the sound of his voice.

Legolas placed a hand on the back of your head and slowly brushed his fingers through your hair. You sighed and closed your eyes, focusing on the way his hands felt in your hair.

"Goodnight melamin." A kiss was placed on the top of your head and then, finally, you were asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading these! I've gotten one request I'm working on and hopefully will be able to post in the next few days!


	5. Bilbo And Thorin

Thorin kept his eyes on the hobbit, even when they were in a safe place like Rivendell. He had come to care for the Hobbit, and if he was being honest with himself, he loved him. He would find himself snapping st the hobbit, because he cared for him. Every stupid thing the hobbit had done, scared Thorin. He was growing attached to the hobbit, and he didn't want to lose him; couldn't lose him.

"Thorin are we really staying here?" Thorin grunted in response to Bilbo's question. They would stay for a few days and then they would leave. Thorin would keep his eyes on Bilbo, and make sure that he was safe. He didn't trust these elves, or any elves, and he wouldn't trust them with Bilbo.

Not with his One.

"We leave in a few days. Get rest, Bilbo." He placed his hand on Bilbo's arm and couldn't stop his thumb from moving against the hobbits arm. He loved him.

He loved his curly hair to his soft brown eyes to his furry feet. He loved the hobbit. And he would do everything in his power to keep him by his side. He would not have Bilbo taken from him.

"Where will we go after?" Thorin swept his eyes over the hobbit, his One, and felt his gaze softening. He would one day apologize for the harsh words he spoke to Bilbo, but it would have to be the right time.

"We go towards Erebor. Go get some rest." His hands were on his arms and his eyes fell to his lips.

Not now. Not yet.

"Goodnight master burglar."

* * *

Thorin lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could not get his eyes off his curly haired One, and he didn't want to. He did wish that he could be more open to his One, but with everything weighing on him, now was not the time.

But he wished he could. He often thought of the affections he wished he could show Bilbo. He wished he could dote on him the way any dwarf dotes on their One. Showering them with love and affections and small gifts. Showing the One, that they are beloved above all else.

He wanted to, but he could not. Not yet.

Thorin sighed and turned on his side. He rest his head on the pillow and stared out the open door leading to the balcony. He kept his eyes forward, only turning as he heard his door creak.

"Thorin?" Bilbo. He sat up and looked over at the hobbit, a sleep shirt on as well as a pair of cotton pants. He looked nervous and slowly approached Thorin's bed.

"I couldn't sleep. I was wondering if I might...sleep with you?" In a state of shock, Thorin could only nod and raised one corner of the blanket. He watched as the hobbit crawled into the bed and got settled, his curly hair sprawled on the pillow.

"Thorin?" Thorin turned on his side and watched Bilbo. His curly hair was messy as always and his brown eyes light and happy. Thorin cleared his throat and leane din. He was not going to let this moment pass.

He pressed his lips to Bilbo's, light and unsure at first. And then, he pulled the hobbit closer and pinned him to the bed. He trapped him underneath his arms and kissed him again, harder and more meaningful.

"Thorin..." He pulled away and licked his lips. His hair was falling on the sides of his face, and draping over Bilbo's chest.

"About time." Thorin laughed and pressed his lips to Bilbo's once more, this time slower and more passionate.

"About time."

* * *

This was a request for Thilbo4Ever. Hope it turned out! And sorry it's so short! This was my first time writing Thorin/Bilbo so I hope I did them justice!


	6. Chapter 6

When you had first laid eyes on the impossibly big dwarf with his muscular arms and tattooed head and hands, you felt fear. You felt fear and then annoyance that he was both in your house and eating your food.

You, like your older brother, were hobbits who loved food. Almost more than other hobbits you knew. And while you did like company, you didn't like it when they are your food. Specifically food you made for _yourself._ Which is why, when the big dwarf reached for your plate of carrots, you reached out and smacked his hand.

"That mine! You ate my fish and my potatoes but you will not eat my carrots!" You grabbed the plate from him, and pulled it to yourself. You grabbed a spare fork and started stabbing the carrots. You shoved them into your mouth, being less than lady like, but you didn't give a damn.

"Sorry lass, meant no harm. Hungry is all." You finished your carrots and placed the plate in the sink. You watched the big dwarf as he watched you.

"Names Dwalin, at your service." Big, imposing dwarf stared at you with his deep eyes and his full beard. You frowned and stood against the kitchen sink, your arms crossed.

"Sorry about that." You barely acknowledged your brother as he walked in, with another dwarf behind him. You focused on the one in front of you, not taking your eyes off of his brooding broad frame.

"Y/N, everything okay?" You finally turned towards your brother and the other dwarf, and then turned back.

"Everything is fine. Just telling...Dwalin...to stop eating _my_ food." you could feel your brothers eyes on you. He was probably wondering what was going on.

"That'll be the door." Your brother gave you one last look before departing the kitchen for the door.

"I apologize lass. Like I said, we're hungry." You kept your arms crossed and your eyes trained on the dark haired dwarf.

"Pantry." You spoke the word and then turned and left the kitchen, wanting distance between you and him.

* * *

"It is not nice to eat people!" You knew you were going to regret your words, as well as your actions. You had picked up a big branch, one that was almost too big for you to carry, and you swung it a troll, barely scraping his ankle.

"What is that? A ferret!" You crossed your arms as you dropped the branch and gave them your best glare.

"I am no ferret and I would like it if you let me brother and the bothersome dwarves go!" You could feel his gaze on you, almost as if he was seeing through your soul.

"She wants us to let them go?" You scrambled out of the way as a hand went to grab for you.

"Y/N, you daft lass!" You ignored the angry, intimidating dwarf and kept up your strategy or running and dodging the trolls. You only stopped, when Gandalf broke the rock and turned them to stone.

"Y/N!" Your brother hugged you when you were free, his arms squeezing the breath out of you.

"Bilbo stop! Too tight!" His arms dropped from your waist. You felt another two sets of arms on you, and then you felt yourself being picked up and swung in a circle.

"You brilliant hobbit! You are so brave!" Your face was squished against the furs of Fili's cloak/coat. You groaned and tried to push him off, to no avail.

When you were dropped, your eyes found Dwalin's. Only he was glaring at you and Fili before he turned away.

* * *

After the troll incident, you made a point to avoid Dwalin. It was obvious he didn't like you, and you wouldn't entertain his anger. You would avoid him and hope he would move his anger to someone else.

It wasn't until the cliff and rock giant incident, that you realized that he hadn't hated you. His glares and his silence, was for a different reason.

"Y/N! Grab my hand!" You screamed as you held onto the cliff side, your feet and hands were slipping. You felt one of your hands let go and just as the other was, a strong arm pulled you up the side of the cliff. You stumbled and fell into a very muscular chest where two strong arms wrapped around your waist.

"Don't ya do that again! Ya damn well near killed me! Almost made my heart stop!" You could only blush as the arms tightened around your waist. You felt a handful of eyes on you and Dwalin, and even when you pulled away and hid behind your brother, you felt their stares.

"We rest here tonight."

* * *

You tossed and turned in your bed. It was hard to stay warm when you were sleeping on a wet roll and had a wet blanket. On top of everything, you couldn't stop staring at Dwalin. Every when he lay across the cave from you, your eyes were on him.

You sighed and bit your lip. Sometime in the course of this journey, you came to appreciate and develop more than a simple crush on the handsome dwarf. You had found his gruff nature endearing. And his protective streak made you weak in the knees. You longed for him to say he'd protect you day and night.

"Y/N. We need to leave. We need to go back to the shire." You rolled onto your other side and made eye contact with your brother. He was already packed and ready to leave when he spoke to you.

"We don't belong here. Nobody wants us here." A brief glance over at Dwalin, made his statement true. Even with him rescuing you and holding you to his chest, you thought he didn't want you. He was always so gruff to you, either grunting or completely ignoring you.

"Give me a few minutes." You stood and quickly rolled your bedroll and tossed it on your pack and secured it. You placed your pack on your back and adjusted the straps and then followed bilbo.

You almost made it to the exit and you almost left without anyone stopping you, until Bofur spoke up.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Your eyes found Dwalin's sleeping form and a pang of want hit you. You wanted to be close to him. You wanted his attention and his gruff affections. You wanted him.

"You're right. We have no home." Your gaze wandered from Dwalin to Bofur. You opened your mouth to speak, when you felt the ground shift.

"Run!" A scream left your mouth as you fell through the sudden hole in the ground. Your back hit hard rocks as you fell/slid down a hole, slamming against a hard wooden cage when you hit the bottom.

"Son of a..." You were cut off by the sudden commotion above you. The rest of the company and your brother fell into the cage, some piled on each other. They screambeld to get off one another and give themselves room.

"Lassie? Lass? Y/N?" Your heart skipped a beat. Dwalin was looking for you. You smiled and blushed, ready to speak when a crowd of nasty looking creatures ran towards the company.

Hands grabbed at your shirt and your skin, inspecting and looking for weapons or gold or anything. You weren't actually sure what they were looking for, you just wanted their hands off.

"Get yer damn hands off of her!" An arm wrapped around your shoulders and pulled you into a broad and same chest. Dwalin. He held you to him and glared at anything that moved near you.

"The king! Take them to the king!" You shuddered and pressed yourself further into his frame, hoping he would be able to keep you safe.

"Don't worry lass. I got ya. You're safe."

* * *

I think I'm gonna turn this into a 2 or 3 parter. I'll see though. Send requests!


	7. Bofur Shares A Dance

"Oh Y/N! You are the light in my life!"

"You're my reason for living!"

"Cut it out you clot-heads!" You whacked Fili and Kili on the back of the heads with a stick you found on the ground, and smirked as they began to rub their heads.

"Nearly broke my stick with your thick, empty skulls!" You stuck your tongue out at them and walked to you bedroll, flopping down on it, only to wince yourself.

You had particularly sore lately, either from the travel all day by horses, or the sudden attack by trolls. Then it was the orcs, where you lost your horses. Rivendell was fine and relaxing, but it didn't last. You and the company were now stuck in between Rivendell and some damn mountains where you were supposed to wait for Gandalf. It's here, you found, that you were sore and tired and achy.

You groaned and tried to stretch your back, hoping to relieve some of the tension you carried in your shoulders. You sighed and gave up after stretching and turning, only to have no results.

"Tense, lass? Let me find that for ya." You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders and then legs on the sides of yours. You felt a blush creeping up your face as you heard Bofur's thick and wonderful accent in your ear.

You shivered as his moustache brushed against the shell of your ear and neck, and barely hid a giggle. You were very ticklish, your neck being one of the more sensitive areas.

"Oh? Ya ticklish lass?" Before you could speak any protests, you felt his hands on your sides. You screeched and screamed and started to squirm against him.

"Bofur! S-stop!" You found yourself short of breath and when he stopped tockiling you, you found your head in his lap. You looked up into his warm brown eyes and felt a blush creeping up your cheeks.

"Ya surrender?" When you said nothing you found his hands back at your sides. The screaming and shrieking continued as you continued to squirm.

"Enough!" You jump as Thorin spoke harshly. You removed your head from his lap and sat up, fixing your shirt.

"You win." You smiled at him and turned toward the fire, expecting him to leave you side. But instead, he sat beside you and placed a hand on the small of your back, his thumb rubbing against your shirt.

* * *

The next time the company stopped, you foind yourself unable to sleep. Your mind was on a certain toy maker, his damn hat and his even more damning smile. You could stop thinking of him, and no matter what you tried, he never left your head.

Tonight, the dwarf on your mind, was sitting across from you on the other side of the fire. He was holding a piece of wood in his hands, along with a knife, and was trying to carve something. You smiled at his ability to carve wood. You had hoped that one day he would make you something, but you wouldn't get your hopes up.

"Thorin I'm going to go find some more firewood." You stood and stretched, your arms raised high above your head. You could feel a little cool air on your bare stomach, but welcomed it.

Unaware that eyes were on your bare stomach, you turned to the left while stretched, giving Bofur a better angle of your soft skin.

"Be careful!" You stood up straight again and gave Thorin a brief nod. You grabbed your sword and daggers and left the area. You stayed close to camp, but far enough away to have a little privacy.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,

Lavender's green  
When you are king, dilly dilly,  
I shall be queen

Who told you so, dilly dilly,  
Who told you so?  
'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,  
That told me so."

As you sung, you danced to and fro, enjoying the night sounds and the peace and quiet away from the company. And just as you had spun for the last time, you felt a hand grab yours and another on your waist. You looked up at the person grabbing you and flushed.

"Keep singing lassie." You licked your lips and started from the beginning. Your eyes locked with Bofur's as he danced with you slowly. His hand drifted from your waist to the small of your back. He pulled you flush against him, and the world faded away; leaving just the two of you.

"You are my queen. No doubt about it." You blushed and rest your head on his chest, listening to the way his heart beat.

"Amrâlimê..." You didn't know what that meant but you enjoyed the way it sounded. You smiled and leaned up, your lips barely brushing his.

"Let's go lovebirds!" You didn't break from the kiss. You didn't stop kissing him; not that he would've let you. Bofur's hands rested on uour back, pulling you any closer; if it was possible.

"I love you." You smiled and brushed your hand against his cheek. You stopped and in one quick motion, you grabbed his hat from his head and started running back to camp.

"I get to keep the hat!"


End file.
